The invention relates to an apparatus for turning small goods, particularly packages, on a conveyor belt.
Turning devices are known in which the small goods are stood up by means of a sloped roller track or the goods are turned by tipping them over.
Such devices have the drawback that they do not permit the goods to be in a defined position on the conveyor belt.